Becky's First Snow
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Aarson AU.  It is a one shot, so please read and comment.  Carly x


**Becky's First Snow**

Christmas was well and truly over with, the New Year had been welcomed in and everyone was eagerly awaiting the longer, warmer days. Summer holidays had been booked and all woolen garments had been stored at the back of wardrobes and closets ready for next winter.

A sudden chill down his spine resulted in Jackson waking with a start. He blinked once or twice allowing his eyes to adjust to the beam of the street lamps creeping through the poorly closed blinds. He leaned over Aaron's partially covered torso (he obviously hadn't felt the breeze), the numbers on the display were flashing 04:00, apart from the ungodliness of the hour everything seemed normal. All the doors were closed and the heater's on switch was glowing visibly in the corner of the room.

Tentatively so as not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, Jackson lifted the covers and slipped out of his warm double bed, walked over to the window and noiselessly opened the blinds. His eyes shot open in wonderment and a smile played across his lips at the sight that lay before him.

In a fit of high spirits he dived on top of Aaron shaking him violently, whilst shouting

"Get up! Get up! Get up! It's snowing!"

Aaron grunted and rolled over onto his other side. In all fairness he really couldn't have cared less, he wasn't really a cold weather person, but he knew there was little to no chance of ignoring Jackson and going back to sleep, so he risked looking at the alarm.

"_4…4…4! You wake me up at this time when I have to go to work?"_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do. Cain's in today as well for that stupid meet…and will you stop smirking."_

He couldn't help snapping. Aaron hated silly games at the best of times, but before breakfast was definitely a no no.

"_I'd come and look out here if I were you."_

Jackson's sing song tone irritated him further. He threw back the bed covers and stomped over to his smiling lover a tirade of abuse at the ready. The beauty of the scene before him however resulted in the words catching in his throat. He just about managed to utter _"Wow"._

"_I don't think you will be going to work in that."_

Aaron had to agree he was right. They were snowed in. Absolutely everything was covered.

"_Good job. It's bloody freezing."_

"_Language Aaron."_

"_Daddy!_ A shrill scream from down the hall distracted their childish banter. _Daddy quick!"_

"_Becky? Sweetie what's wrong?"_

"_He's been. He's been."_

"_Who's been? If this is that film I swear…"_

Jackson muttered under his breath as Aaron hovered guiltily outside the door.

"_It is a kid's film."_

"_She's only four. Who in their right mind shows her Monsters Inc?"_

"_She liked the purple one."_

"_Yeah but the rest gave her nightmares."_

"_DADDY!"_

On entering the room neither of the boys could see their little girl.

"_Becks where are you baby?"_

"_Is he here?"_

"_No. Nobody's here just me and daddy."_

"_How did it happen then?"_

Aaron lifted the covers to find their little girl curled up shaking and sobbing.

"_How did what happen Beck?"_

"_Outside…the white."_

Jackson couldn't help but giggle.

"_That's just snow princess."_

"_Snnoow?"_

"_Yeah it's nothing to worry about. Let's get dressed and I'll show you."_

"_We go out there? B…b…but it's cold."_

"_You sound like your dad already._ Jackson quipped. _We can go and make snowmen and after breakfast we can go sledging."_

"_Sleging? What's that?"_

"_You'll see. Last one outside makes breakfast!"_

Half an hour later wrapped from head to toe in his winter woollies Aaron joined his excited boyfriend and daughter who were in the process of building a snow family. Aaron stood by the door watching them still half asleep.

"_Come on Aaron we still have the pets to do."_

"_There are pets?_ Aaron asked in horror trying to stifle a yawn. _I think I'll make a start on breakfast. It is blooming freezing."_

"_Awwww come on daddy we can't do this on our own."_

"_You know she is right me, my mum and dad used to do this together. Didn't you?"_

"_Not really we are more the indoor types. We went sledging with my dad sometimes but never before breakfast."_

"_Well you're doing it now."_

The boys huddled together for warmth as they watched their beautiful girl flushed with the cold and excitement rolling up balls of snow to make a dog for their snow family.

"_Do you know what the best part of doing this is Aaron?"_

"_N…n…n…no what?"_

His breathing became increasingly more ragged as Jackson inserted a gloved hand down the inside of his boxers.

"_I get to warm you up myself later."_

Aaron's legs buckled as Jackson smeared the droplets of pre-cum already oozing from the tip up and down his throbbing hardness.

"_Br…b…breakfast I think."_

"_Bacon buttie sounds great doesn't it Beck?"_

"_Yeah and a hot chocolate."_

"_A hot chocolate? Do you think we can stretch to that babe?"_

"_We might be able to and then it's back to bed for a few hours."_

"_That sounds like a plan."_

Jackson lifted his drowsy daughter into his arms and they carried her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them the boys stood staring out of the window.

That afternoon after their fun indoors they were going to make the most of the first real snow in years.


End file.
